jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Lena Luthor
Lena Luthor (codename Interface) is the daughter of the infamous Lex Luthor & his first wife, the deceased Contessa Erica del Portenza. Gifted with computers, Lena joined The Team as one of their computer technicians. She is also set to inherit LexCorp. Background 1996 - 2014 Lena was born shortly after her dad, Lex, took control of LexCorp. Sadly, her mother died during childbirth leaving her to be raised solely by her father. She was known to be an exceptionally gifted child even as a toddler. In addition to being dotted upon by her father, Lena grew close with her dad’s employees Mercy Graves & his assistants over the years. When she was six, her father married Lana Lang after dating for the past three years. In addition, she also gained a stepbrother Lewis. She knew Lana wasn't her mother but began to consider her as such in time. Lena & Lex would often play chess & talk about their day when she visited him at work. Their chess playing led to her being at the top of the leaderboards on a number of online chess sites. In March of 2008, Lex discovered that his DNA had been used to make a clone of Superman four years before when the clone, Conner Kent confronted Lex at a family dinner. After denying his involvement, Lex did his best to explain everything to him. Conner was nervous with the Luthor's, as they were much different from the Kent's but he was quickly accepted into the family. Unlike Clark, Lex decided to play a more fatherly role with Conner so Lena looked to him as her big brother with the two becoming vert close. 2014 - Present Lena felt that she truly had a family & lived a blissful life until her father was the victim of an assassination attempt in early 2014. This led to her switching her attendance that summer from Stanford to Columbia to be closer to her father. She was quickly accepted due to her amazing grades & her father's connections also helped her with admission despite that they were almost at their deadline. Lex immediately bought her an apartment close to school but she constantly visited his current residence to be with her family. At college, Lena tried everything but eventually settled on double majoring in Computer Science & Information Systems. Due to her high level of intelligence & her natural gift for computers, Lena became highly proficient to the point where she could hack high level security systems. Due to her dad's standing as the Owner of LexCorp & then later becoming the UN Secretary General, Lena has always been in the media. She was even seen as somewhat of a socialite, though she constantly rejected that label. She has a small but dedicated security detail that shadows her every move but she later got rid of them. Through Conner, she eventually became close to his friends & actually clicked closely with the members of the Super Squad. This relationship led to her also being close to the Bat Family, who has a close personal & professional relationship with them. It was there that she met Oracle, who helped her more with her hacking skills. After proving her worth & skill, she became a member of The Team in November of 2017 & took on the name Bypass. Shortly after her joining, the members of the Three Aces joined the ranks. She immediately caught the attention of Bombshell. While everyone close to her already knew, she had just recently came out to the public as a lesbian on her 20th birthday. Because Sonia knew this, she immediately tried her hand. What started as mere flirtation from Sonia turned into a whirlwind romance between the two that has been going on ever since. Relationships * Lex Luthor:' '''Father. Even though her father remarried when she was 6, she sometimes felt that it was them against the world. He's very protective of her & will drop everything if she needs him. She accompanies him to many of his meetings as she's expected to lead LexCorp one day. * 'Lana Lang:' Stepmother. Lana began dating Lex when she was 3 & married him when she was 6. Lana recognized she wasn't Lena's birth mother but still loved the girl as her own. * 'Conner Kent:' “Half brother.” After Conner & Lena found out they were technically siblings, they decided to spend as much time together to make up for lost time. * 'Kathy Duquesne:' Best friend. Her relationship with Sonia led to her friendship with Kathy. They both knew of each other as they're both socialites with known fathers, though Kathy's dad is a mob boss. * 'Roxanne Ballantine:' Best friend. They're both computer hackers so they are constantly together because neither is usually in the field. They make nerdy jokes that not many other people get. Romantic Relationships * 'Sonia Alcana:' They met on Sonia's first day with The Team. Sonia found her attractive from the moment she saw her & immediately tried her hand. Lena did her flirtatious laugh & agreed to a coffee date that eventually led to them in a full blown relationship. Powers & Abilities * '''Computer Hacking' * Computer Operation * Genius Level Intellect * Martial Arts * Firearms Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 7 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 3 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * She's is incredibly smart & is an amazing hacker. * Lena once got in trouble for breaking into her school's mainframe in high school (just for the hell of it) but Lex got her out of it. * She truly considers Lana Lang to be her mother & refuses to call her stepmother. * Sonia taught her how to use firearms. * Her father put her in defense class when she was a kid due to his association with certain groups. She got better after training with The Team. * Because Lena had previously dated men, the media tried to say her being a lesbian was just a phase & trying to get in with a "trend." * She got her Bachelor's from Columbia University & is now getting her masters from there. * Interface has a power ranking of 146, classifying her as Threat Level 3. Notes * Lena Luthor is introduced in Superman Vol 2 #131 as Lex & Erica's daughter. Brainiac later downloads himself into her mind. * Unlike the comics, Lex greatly cares for Lena in Earth-44. * Lena being a genius is a kind of a nod to her merging with Brainiac in the comics. * Her middle name is a nod to Lillian Luthor, Lex's mother in the Arrowverse. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Team Category:LexCorp Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Computer Operation Category:LGBT+ Category:Threat Level 3